


A Nation's Classification

by TuxedoMimmy



Series: A Nation's Classification - Hetalia AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoMimmy/pseuds/TuxedoMimmy
Summary: Classifications started when humans began to notice a difference between Littles and Caregivers.Everyone has a classification, and the nations are not an exception to this rule.





	1. The Intro

Everybody is born with a specific classification. Either being a Caregiver, someone who can provide care to another person. Or a Little, someone who needs care from another person. Caregivers act like normal people, they have jobs, families, and anything else the average person will do. Littles are children, needing constant care and attention, love, and someone there to give it to them. Littles can’t live normal lives due to them needing to be in headspace.  
Caretakers have a need to take care of someone, some needing more than one pair of hands, but nevertheless they needed to get their fill. Along with that, they can accommodate even the biggest of Littles with ease, and especially the youngest of Littles. Some being better at it then others. Littles have specific age ranges with their own needs. Some can be as young as 6 months, and some can be as old as 9 years. In very rare occurrences, Littles who are at the baby range can fall even younger, bringing about a different set of needs.

At first it was something that went unnoticed for years, but as technology grew. People started to realize that there were two types of people. Since in a Little, their genetics were made differently than that of a normal person, and also the certain ‘health issues’ that always appeared when a Little went to the doctor. The classification system started from that point on, where everyone at the age of 18 would be classified to either a Little or a Caretaker. And very quickly it became normal for stores to cater to needs of a Little and not just a normal child.  
It was never unusual to see a grown adult walking with another adult as they suckled on a pacifier, or carried a plush toy, or anything of that sort of nature. It was normal for people to be carrying other adults who were dressed in baby like clothing. And yet, it was also just as normal to hear about Anti-Little protests from people. They were too common in certain areas that it made people afraid to get classified.

When it came to the classifications, everyone had to do it. This included nations. They would try and postpone it, and some did well on hiding the fact they were Little. They can’t hide away forever though, since a Little can get very sick from not letting that side of them go out for a while. So many decided to just go ahead and get classified.

However, due to pushing it away, it can cause misclassifications when it is just a quick clinical test and not the full test. And many still postpone getting their classifications due to either being busy, not having anyone to go too, or simply not wanting to deal with whatever it is they are to get.

These are just some nation’s stories from those who have dealt with learning to be who they are, and anything that followed after that.


	2. Guidelines and List of Pre-decided Stuff

This is the list of the pre-decided Littles and Caretakers. Along with the pairs. Please do not change this list. Please do not change the pairs.

If you wish for it to be a part of my take on this AU, then I kindly ask you follow along with what I have already and not change it.

 

Littles – Germany, Macau, Sweden, Switzerland, Lithuania, Czech, Austria, Prussia, Denmark, Hungary, Netherlands, Luxembourg, Scotland, France, and Greece.

Caretakers – Ukraine, America, Monaco, Belgium, Finland, Norway, Turkey, Liechtenstein, Japan, Iceland, Canada, Italy, Romano, Britain, and Poland.

Pairs:

Ukraine, Turkey, Hungary, and Sweden

America, Monaco, Macau, and Germany

Canada and Netherlands

Finland, France, and Austria

Romano and Luxembourg

Belgium and Switzerland

Britain and Scotland

 

These are the only pre-decided details to this AU, everything else is free reign.

My rules are

  1. Make it cute
  2. Try to break away from popular pairings
  3. Don’t do anything too graphic



 

That’s basically it. Unless I think of more. So yeah, happy writing.


End file.
